vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tahm Kench
Summary Known by many names throughout history, the demon Tahm Kench travels the waterways of Runeterra, feeding his insatiable appetite with the misery of others. Though he may appear singularly charming and proud, he swaggers through the physical realm like a vagabond in search of unsuspecting prey. His lashing tongue can stun even a heavily armored warrior from a dozen paces, and to fall into his rumbling belly is to tumble into an abyss from which there is little hope of return. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Tahm Kench, the River King, Two-Coats, The Great Waddler, Old Yawn-Belly Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Crossroads Demon, Gluttony Demon, Master Chef, Embodiment of Foibles Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8 on the concept of Foibles), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Damage Boost (Via An Acquired Taste), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Tongue Lash), Self-Healing (Via Thick Skin), Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Time Travel, Shapeshifting, Limited Power Nullification (Via An Acquired Taste), Fate Manipulation (Can freely manipulate the fates of those who make a deal with him) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Ate a palace, Has fought Kalista several times) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Able to keep up with Kalista in combat, Should be comparable to other Demons such as Nocturne) Lifting Strength: Class K (Can carry champions as heavy as Nautilus, Malphite, and Galio in his stomach, Physically stronger than Poppy) Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Dozens of meters with his tongue, Planetary with teleportation Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (A skilled manipulator who can twist the emotions of anyone he comes in contact with so they make a deal with him, skilled to the point where he can even manipulate the flaws of Yordles, albeit with some difficulty), Nigh-Omniscient concerning one's foibles Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'An Acquired Taste:' Tahm Kench's basic attacks and Tongue Lash deal bonus magic damage. Against enemy champions they also apply An Acquired Taste stacks, stacking up to 3 times, which increase the damage by the same amount per stack. Tongue Lash and Devour gain additional effects against enemies with three stacks. *'Tongue Lash:' Tahm Kench lashes his tongue in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit and slowing them. During Tongue Lash, Devour can be cast to devour enemy minions or non-epic monsters from a distance. Enemy champions with three An Acquired Taste stacks are stunned. *'Devour:' Tahm Kench swallows an enemy minion, non-epic monster or allied champion, making them untargetable and unable to take any actions for a short duration. Tahm Kench can also swallow an enemy champion. Swallowing a targeted enemy champion only lasts for half the duration, consumes all their An Acquired Taste stacks, suppresses, nearsights and makes them untargetable. Devour can be recast into Regurgitate while Tahm Kench's belly is full. Allied champions can exit at will. *'Thick Skin:' Tahm Kench stores a percentage of the damage he takes as Grey Health. After taking no damage for a few seconds, Tahm Kench rapidly heals for a portion of his Grey Health over time, consuming it in the process. Tahm Kench can also convert his Grey Health into a shield. *'Abyssal Voyage:' Tahm Kench opens his maw to offer an ally a chance to come with him to a pre-determined location. Tahm Kench, and the ally that has climbed in if there is any, then blink to the target location. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Fish Category:Teleportation Users Category:Monsters Category:Devourers Category:Evil Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Immortals Category:Time Travelers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Healers Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 7